As terminal devices become popular, application programs such as music, video, and radio applications installed in the terminal devices are becoming increasingly diverse. In order to avoid disturbing other persons when these application programs are in use, lots of users prefer wearing a headset or earphone to listen to the audio from the terminal device. Moreover, when wearing a headset to listen to the audio, the user may release his/her hands to cope with other matters, so that the user's time may be saved.
Generally, a headset may include at least one headset wire, where a plug may electrically connect to one end of the headset wire and a speaker may electrically connect to the other end of the headset wire. The headset wire may include a positive wire, a negative wire, a protection layer wrapped the positive and negative wire, and a wire control button. The positive and negative wires are made of high-conductivity metal material, such as copper or aluminum. Since the high-conductivity metal material such as copper or aluminum have lower flexibility, the positive and negative wires wrapped in the protection layer may break due to external pulling force or self-weight and repetitive winding during the use of the headset wire. Besides, the sensitivity of the wire-control button may easily decrease or the wire control button may easily malfunction due to frequent pressing. Thereby, the headset's performance will be decreased with an increased maintenance cost and a shortened lifespan.